un extraño viaje
by vek-san
Summary: kevin es un otaku promedio, hasta que despierta en un mundo que no es el suyo pero le es confortablemente familiar...
1. file 01: prologo

este es mi rpimer fic,no sean duros al criticar ToT

espero les guste, y dejenme algun reviews con su opinion n.n

disclaimer: naruto, hinata, y compania no me pertenecen, son de kishimoto-sensei, si fuesen mios habria muchos muertos ya xD

**Un extraño viaje**

Esta historia, esta basada desde el principio de la serie naruto, cuando recién empieza la serie

Simbología:

-bla bla- dialogo

bla bla bla narración del principal

.::bla bla::. Narrador omnisciente, ósea yo xD

[Narrado por X indica que a partir de ahí es narrado por X

-, ósea un guión, 4 guiones uno abajo del otro indican un cambio de escena

* * *

File 01: prologo 

Veo árboles, plantas, gente sentada comiendo… ¿un picnic? Pero si yo estaba en mi habitación… empiezo a notar gente conocida, pero esa gente no es real…son personajes de…de…ANIMES?. Empiezo a escuchar una voz, la voz de una mujer…todo se pone oscuro.

La voz parece llamarme…todo se empieza a esclarecer, veo un par de tímidos ojos blancos que me miran fijo…su pelo negriazul brilla con la luz de la mañana… no le saco un ojo de encima mientras me siento en mi cama… -no se que le ves a ese póster…- me caí de la cama, miro a la dueña de esa vos –ese póster…yo…eh…¡¡¡NO TE IMPORTA!!!- mi voz me retumba en la cabeza… -vestite y anda al colegio- la noto enojada, se debe haber quedado en casa esperando a que despierta para pasar un rato conmigo, ahora me siento culpable.

Sacudo mi cabeza para despejarme, mi madre ya salio de la habitación, abro mi placard y miro lo que hay en el, algunas prendas no son normales, tengo un extraño gusto por la ropa de cosplay y normalmente la uso como una prenda mas… me pongo unos pantalones de Jean oscuros, una remera de iron maiden, y como abrigo una capa negra con nubes rojas que me llega hasta los pies y tiene le cuello alto, ajusto una bandana de konoha en mi cuello, en el colegio no me permiten usarla en la frente, bajo las escaleras y me voy corriendo a la escuela…llego a al puerta, no es tarde, la gran puerta de rejas plateadas todavía están abiertas…oigo una voz familiar –KAKASHI-KUN!!! KAKASHI-KUN!!!- pienso en voltearme…pero ya se quien es, nadie mas me dice "kakashi-kun" por lo menos no en la escuela… la chica esta a pocos pasos de mi -ohayo, hinata-chan- todos nos miran como a dos bichos raros… la saludo con un beso en la mejilla, como de costumbre ella se pone roja y desvía la mirada…

La conozco hace poco tiempo, pero es mi mas fiel compañera… siempre mi un antisocial, un otaku empedernido, normalmente me encerraba en un grupo social y no salía de el…pero este año iba a ser distinto, empezaba en una escuela nueva, pensaba ser amigo de todos, y los que no fueran mis amigos serian conocidos, y no enemigos… no quería que se repitiera lo del año pasado…

A principios de año, tan solo la primer semana, identifique cada una de las personalidades de mi curso, conocí a todos, para el 2 mes de clases ya era amigo de todos, nadie me caía mal y yo no le caía mal a nadie… por lo menos eso parecía.

Había una chica, jamás hablaba, nunca saludaba a nadie…eventualmente trate de acercarme, solamente me miro inexpresivamente y siguió su camino a casa… al otro día, como mandado por el destino, en un sorteo de parejas para un trabajo practico me toco con ella… el trabajo tenia fecha de entrega el próximo mes, teníamos exactamente 40 días para terminarlo, ya que se entregaba sino hasta el 10 del mes siguiente, empezamos a trabajar en la tarea…con los días nos fuimos conociendo, llegamos al punto de que mi propia madre creía que era mi novia…

Ella era totalmente distinta a lo que aparentaba día tras día en clases… en clases era callada y fría, cuando esta conmigo es tierna, dulce y cuando empezamos a hablar de anime no hay quien nos calle…no llevamos ni medio año de clases y ya tengo el doble de sanciones disciplinarias que en todo el año pasado... no quería verla perjudicada por mi, así que siempre que nos querían sancionar por hablar en clases la cubrí y me dieron las sanciones de ambos… a mi no me molesta, aunque ella por su parte se disculpa todos los días por eso, últimamente esta mas tímida de lo normal, en especial con las muestras de afecto… la verdad es que me fui enamorando poco a poco de ella, al principio creí que solamente era porque era idéntica a mi amor platónico, hinata hyûga, pero ya me di cuenta de que me enamore de ella y no de su parecido con un personaje ficticio… pero nunca me voy a animar a decírselo, soy demasiado cobarde para confrontar la posibilidad del rechazo

Volviendo a la escena actual… todos nos miran raro cada vez que ella me llama kakashi-kun o yo a ella hinata-chan… la verdad, es que somos dos otakus empedernidos, y nos encanta naruto… y como nuestros personajes favoritos son respectivamente kakashi y hinata, decidimos usarlos como apodos… algo que solo nosotros entendíamos… -Hina-chan...¿entramos?- mientras digo esto me volteo y le guiño el ojo derecho mientras hago un gesto de OK con la mano derecha, sumándole una sonrisa que pondría en ridículo a la de rock lee…

Como es normal, se sonroja y asiente silenciosamente… nunca es muy expresiva cuando hay mucha gente alrededor.

-

-

-

-

El día pasó rápidamente… matemáticas y arte, no hubo quinta hora por razones que no recuerdo ni tampoco me interesan… la acompañe hasta su casa, son 15 cuadras de desvío a la mía y probablemente se me haga de noche, no me importa, me gusta saber que llego sana y salva a su casa, aunque se pase el camino diciéndome que no la acompañe… la deje en la puerta de su casa como de costumbre, me despedí y emprendí camino a mi casa.

No creo que haya problema en llegar tarde, normalmente no hay nadie esperándome ya que mi madre llega como a las 12pm, si tiene poco trabajo… llego a mi casa, mi reloj marca las 20:15hs tarde 15 minutos mas de lo normal… abro la puerta y todo esta oscuro y solitario, la única luz es un árbol de navidad –pero…estamos en julio…- me doy cuenta de que nunca lo desarmamos, debe llevar ahí unos 2 años –después de esta navidad lo desarmo- a quien engaño? Eso no va a pasar…

Desenchufo la luces del árbol y prendo una lámpara, me siento y enciendo la TV, nada interesante repeticiones y películas aburridas, apago la TV y me siento en mi PC, trato de encenderla… pero recuerdo que esta en el técnico, -¿entonces que estoy prendiendo?- un gabinete vació, lo que quedo de mi antigua PC, me trae recuerdos pero no es hora de ponerme a recordar viejos tiempos ya que el teléfono esta sonando.

Atiendo algo agitado, corrí por toda la casa buscándolo.

-Kevin?- una voz muy familiar…

-si, el habla…- todavía no se con quien hablo…

-habla la hermana de Juan, el esta ahí?- suena preocupada…

-nop, no lo veo desde la semana pasada…paso algo?- me esta haciendo preocupar a mi también…

-se fue hoy de casa, dijo algo de ir a ver una carrera de motos, pero no contesta el celular y ya paso al hora que dijo que iba a volver- típico de Juan, escaparse de la casa, para jugar winning eleven conmigo…y que yo supiera no había ninguna carrera de motos en la ciudad…al menos no una legal…

-voy a ver si lo ubico- nos despedimos y corto.

Marco otro numero, si hay una carrera de motos ilegal solamente una persona puede decirme donde es…

-hola…ita?- trato de sonar lo mas normal posible

-QUE NO ME DIGAS ITA!!!- tuve que alejarme el tubo del teléfono de la oreja para no quedarme sordo

-en fin, necesito información, alguna una carrera de motos hoy?- directo al grano, no le gusta que le anden con rodeos, me va a gritar mas fuerte si tardo en preguntarle lo que quiero

-hace una hora frente al showcenter, ganamos, pero ellos hicieron trampa hubo algunos heridos cuando la moto de uno de ellos se salio de control y se estrello contra el publico- se ríe al hablar…SE ESTA RIENDO!! Nunca lo había oído reír, tiene una risa macabra como era de esperarse…

-gracias, era lo que necesitaba saber…- corte tras despedirme

¿Es posible que Juan halla salido herido?, esto empieza a preocuparme… si esta herido como para no llamar a su casa solamente hay 3 lugares donde podría estar… el hospital de la ciudad, donde fue herido o…la morgue… tiemblo de solo pensar en la ultima opción, rápidamente apago luces y aparatos y tomo mi capa y salgo de la casa, me subo a mi bicicleta y me caigo, cierto…traigo al capa, entro a cambiarme me pongo una campera negra larga hasta las rodillas, es hora de hacerle una visita a…mi madre.

No, ella no es doctora, pero trabaja como kinesióloga en el hospital, conoce a todos los médicos de la zona, por consecuencia yo también, si Juan esta en algún hospital solo me bastaba con preguntar. De solo pensar en lo que pueda pasar acelero en la bici, el amino mas corto es el más peligroso pero vale la pena…

Todo se vuelve blanco al doblar la esquina, paradójicamente la esquina en la que vive hina-chan…

* * *

y ese es el prologo nn 

como dije antes, dejen un review si les gusto, y si no les gusto algo haganmelo saber n.n

las criticas constructivas son bienvenidas, ya que es la primera vez que publico alguna de mis historias nunca me corrigieron nada Un.n

espero hallan disfrutado y hasta el proximo capitulo (si es que alguien lee la historia y le gusta, con una sola perosna amerita otro capitulo xD)

cambio y fuera nOn

vek


	2. file 02: ¿donde estoy?

bueno...este es el capitulo 2 n.n

gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews... me dan animo a seguir escribiendo xD

aunque este capitulo no me guste mucho como quedo, no se me ocurre otra forma de narrar esta parte...

y paso a contestar los reviews...:

kaoru tsukimine: no, no lo olvide, fue a porposito xD tampoco dije el del protagnista ni el de "ita" y gracias por haber dejado el primer review xD

LittleKurara: en mi caso es uno que llega, despues buscare el tuyo y lo ojeare a ver que tal es n.n y gracias por leer

keri01: gracias n.n supongo que si xD

gracias por dejarme los reviews y por leer...

disclaimer: naruto no es mio... es de kishimoto sensei D

* * *

File 02¿Dónde estoy?

La habitación esta oscura, un chico yace inconsciente en el medio de una habitación vacía, el piso es de madera, las paredes son grises y una luz brillante entra por las rendijas de la ventana. El chico empieza a despertar lentamente, trae una campera negra hasta sus rodillas, un protector de konoha en el cuello y unos jeans oscuros, lentamente abre sus ojos y examina el lugar

No entiendo nada de lo que paso…estoy en una habitación vacía, no veo mi bici en ningún lado. No recuerdo nada de lo que paso, lo ultimo que recuerdo es una luz muy brillante…supongo que lo mas sensato es salir y averiguar que paso, salgo de la habitación, NO PUEDE SER!!...

Un baño…carajo me confundí de puerta, abro la que esta del lado opuesto, un comedor, eso creo ya que hay una mesa en el centro… veo dos puertas mas la puerta por la que entre, alguna me llevara al exterior… abro la primera…

Otro baño, este tiene bañera. Bueno me queda una opción, juro que si es un baño rompo todo a palazos… abro la puerta, la luz del día me ciega, al fin pude salir, pero caigo al piso, alguien cae sobre mi.

[Narrado por: incognito1 HOY ES MI PRIMER DIA COMO GENIN!! Estoy muy emocionado, estoy un paso mas cerca de ser hokage… me apresurare para llegar temprano, salgo corriendo, pero al doblar en la primera esquina choco contra alguien que salía de una casa, caemos al piso.

-HEY!! Mas cuidado por donde corres- me grita con furia, parece que también es un ninja ya que trae un protector en su cuello… -perdona jeje- me rasco la nuca y rió mientras nos levantamos a la vez [/narración de incógnito 1.

Me choco un chico…otro fan de naruto al parecer, trae un protector en la frente, ropa naranja… ¿un cosplayer? Nunca había visto un cosplay de naruto tan exacto, las marcas de las mejillas hasta parecen reales…

-tu también eres un genin?- ¿genin? Se debe tomar muy en serio el cosplay, parece amigable y con buenas intenciones –si, claro- le extiendo la mano y le sonrío, el la estrecha y empezamos a caminar, no se a donde nos dirigimos pero el barrio no me es conocido, parece un lugar sacado de naruto, y no solo las casas, sino que la gente también, estarán grabando un live acción?, lo dudo, esto no es ee.uu ni Japón, no habría tan buena escenográfa…

Llegamos a un lugar, parece una escuela, mi acompañante entra y yo lo sigo, entra en una de las aulas. Hay mucha gente sentada, empiezo a observar, me son familiares… SON TODOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO, es un echo, no son cosplays…no entiendo bien que pasa, pero ¿estoy en naruto?, será un sueño?

Me golpeo la cabeza contra la pared, duele…y mucho…no estoy soñando, trato de recordar que paso anoche…nada, todo en blanco después de la luz…

Supongo que tendré que pasar desapercibido hasta que sepa bien que pasa… miro a mí alrededor, todos me miran, creo que empecé con el pie izquierdo…

[Narrado por: naruto este chico es muy raro, dijo algo de un sueño y se dio la cabeza de lleno contra la pared… pero no importa, buscare un lugar al lado de sakura-chan jejeje…

Maldición, ese pesado de sasuke…no se que tiene de especial… yo soy mas guapo y mas fuerte que el¿porque las chicas no se pelean por mi[/ Narración naruto

Esto es genial, estoy dentro de la serie de naruto, que tanto podré alterar las cosas?...

Tengo la teoría de las técnicas, esas horas leyendo en Internet no fueron tiempo perdido jeje… así que tengo gran ventaja sobre toda persona aquí. Conozco bien sus técnicas, sus movimientos y sus debilidades… solamente necesito algo de tiempo para practicar si puedo hacer alguna técnica…

Estoy cumpliendo uno de los mas grandes deseos de mi vida, ser un anime… ¿será que morí y fui al paraíso?, luego averiguare que paso, mientras tanto necesitaré un nombre acorde al lugar…

Tomo asiento atrás de todo, a naruto ya lo apalearon por el beso con sasuke, lo próximo es que entre iruka y diga los grupos…

-

-

-

-

Iruka entra al aula, dice los grupos, se pelea con naruto por le orden de su grupo. Todo va acorde a como se supone que sean las cosas- y bien, esos son los grupos- sonríe al decirlo. Me mira fijamente –y tu eres…?- no llevo ni un día y ya estoy en problemas? –eh...yo soy un genin, como todos acá- creo que eso era algo obvio –tu nombre?- atrapado! –yo me llamo...eh…kashi…si eso, me llamo masamune kashi- ese nombre de foros me salvo –no te tengo en la lista, ven mañana para determinar tu nivel y asignarte a algún grupo acorde a tus habilidades…haremos una excepción y habrá un grupo de 4- no tengo ficha ni nada pero…es un anime, las cosas no deben tener mucho sentido no? –Claro iruka-sensei- apartir de acá me quedo callado mejor…

* * *

bueno, gracias por leer.. espero les haya gustado, como dije antes dejen un review si les gusto...

sayonara n.n

vek


End file.
